Johnnys Halloween Costume
by Erin Sp
Summary: johnny doesnt have a halloween costume till a box appears
1. Johnny's Halloween

It was halloween night in the test home, linda is putting up spiders and decorations up; while hugh is making meatloaf

candy for the trick or treaters. Meanwhile, the test sisters are coming up with there costumes either bieng sexy police officer or hot fairys.

While johny was in his room thinking of what to do for halloween , he hasn't bought his outfit this year and dukey

comes out of johnnys closet with a pizza costume saying," look johnny aren't i tasty looking". johnny glaring at him and says,"well at least you got a COSTUME !"

dukey replies back," well maybe if you would stop buying new games every week, you could have bought a cool outfit for halloween". johnny soon looking at his games saying ," but dukey! its my life , my love!"

dukey looking at johnny with a displease face replys,"riiiiigghhhht".

As johnny and dukey were arguing upstairs about johnny's money spending , a shadow appears to the door with a box with a ribbon on it addressed johnny test . The mysterious shadow ring the door and quickly fleas away before

hugh opened the door. Looking down hugh see's the box and calls out ," Johnny theres a package for you from." stopping to look from the reciever, soon says ," well it doesnt say , i wonder who its from?"

rushing down the stairs johnny grabs the box in lighting speed and runs upstairs to his suprise. dukey sipping his coffee saying,"whatcha got there?"

johnny replys happily ," i don't know but i hope its a costume"! johnny vicously opens the box and opens it up to cat ears , tail, and a paw. johnny says ," what kind of joke is this!" dukey spots a note in the box and reads it

to johhny," well the letter says". dukey sips on his coffee and continues ," Dear johny , you are invited a halloween party in the old mansion down the street, please wear the whole outfit i have sent you and you will be given a wonderful treat".

johnny spots a piece of fabric in the corner of the box, holding it up johnny gasps to see its a see through pair of briefs; dukey spits out his coffee and is chocking replys," oh my god is he serious

dukey reading the note spots a p.s. , reading it to him ," p.s. i need you to come alone with the WHOLE outift complete if not your invitation is decliend". johny groaning and says ," i had worse costumes even before halloween". dukey turning around

to give johnny his privacy and johnny putting on his outfit says in his thoughtds," feels really comftorable..wait what did i say". dukey and johnny walking downstairs and johnnys family gasping at his outfit , the girls laughing and hugh angrily says

to johnny," JOHNNY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING IN THAT INAPPROPRIATE OUTFIT". Johnny replys saying ," well you let susan and mary go out in those slutty cop outfits, so why can't I?" hugh mumbling ," we-well alright but if any piece of that outfit goes missing ,YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER!" johnny walks out, while the rest of the test family is laughing when he walks outside to go to the halloween party that he was only invited to.


	2. The Party Or So We Thought

Walking down the street the porkbelly people were laughing at johnny because of his ridiculous outfit, but that didn't bug johnny he wanted the treat from the mysterious care package . sissy looking at her candy bumps into johnny and say ," hey watch it...". sissy hysterically laughing at johnnys outfit saying ," test what the hell are you wearing , did you lose a bet"? continuing laughing. johnny angrily staring at her replys back ," no i have to wear this because im going to get a treat at the mansion and your not invited!" sissy replys ," what the fuck ever i i have candy ,already cause im hot a hell. walking away she says," now move it i need to get a kit-kat bar to find in this neighborhood.

Continuing walking johnny gets the mansion and asks dukey ," ok imma go in get the candy , party and head home." dukey says," yeah...ok imma go get candy and hangout with my doggie pals." dukey walks away, johnny walks to the front and feeling a breeze on his butt from the see through underwear. On the door it says , enter at your own will". johnny ignoring the sign opens the door and walks in to a cobweb filled mansion . johnny says to himself," cooool i wish i had these decorations at my house!" as johnny was looking around he saw a light upstairs and a errie voice saying ," come here johnny your special treats awaiting you". johhny slowly walks to the light upstairs and embassly saying to himself ," damn these briefs are rising up."

As he reached the last step he went blind for a moment when the light hit his eye he saw a figure a scary shadow figure coming from the room he walked slowly and shakenly to his treat . when he entered the room the doors closed by themselves and he was scared , all he saw wasa large scary figure staring down at him and walking closley towards him. johnny saing to himself ," is this how im going to die!" the shadow stopped infront of him grabbing his arm, all he could feel was coldness and fright.

The figure took johnny to a new room filled with a bed, ontop of it were pedals , candy and , candles. The dark figure walked infront of the bed johnny staring at him wondering what he is planning to do to him. a moment of silence passed by till he heard a zipper sound and the shadow walked to th far right corner of the bed removing its cloak. To johnny suprise the shadow figure was actually gil nexdor. standing in a dog outfit with a black and red print jock strap and tights. johnny confused saying," gil you planned this for me"? gil smiling says "yeah johnny bro i did this 3 days ago and had a little help from my friends from the skate park." grinning at johnny he says ," your outfits really cute on you i picked it out for you ". johnny replys ," well the briefs are a bit breezy and tight so yeah its nice".


End file.
